The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Jam Lavertwo’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in the year 2001 in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was ‘Suncatcher Lavender’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,007), while the male parent was ‘Jamboree Light Blue’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,655).
The new cultivar was created in 2001 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Gilroy, Calif. and Andijk, The Netherlands over a two-and-a-half-year period. The plant has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif., Litchfield, Mich. and Andijk, The Netherlands. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.